What it Takes
by DragonGirl8493
Summary: This is a story that starts with the android saga and will end with the Buu saga! Enjoy reading because i enjoyed writing it! this is my first time on this website so please be kind in your reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! i do not own DBZ i do however enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Its just a kiss

It was raining and Vegeta had just finished training, in the gravity room. When all of a sudden he heard a scream coming from the main building(the briefs home). Vegeta hastily flew to the door and stormed in. That's when he saw her, she had tears in her eyes and he could hear her crying...that sound of her sobbing makes me crazy its so annoying someone should shut her up. "why are you crying, woman?" his voice bellowed through the room. a surprised Bulma looked up from her sobs to see a soaking wet saiyan prince in front of her.

"uhhhh...Vegeta?" she was too angry at Yamcha to yell at him for soaking her carpet.

"Answer me, woman." he said seeming to grow angrier. "Why the Hell were you screaming and now crying?"

"Like you care..." she scowled still with tears in her bright aqua blue eyes. Vegeta thought to himself why was he in front of the crying woman, why did he care? "well, if you must know i screamed because i am frustrated with My EX-boyfriend, Yamcha." she said with emphasis on 'ex'.

"Yamcha.." Vegeta thought out loud "The tall human male that is friends with Kakkarot, right?"

"yes that's him." she said with slight disgust in her voice.

"why do you let a weakling such as him, get you so worked up?"

"because..." she stammered "at one point i truly believed i loved that 'weakling'." Vegeta frowned at the word love.

"humph, love, what an useless emotion, humans..."

"i knew YOU wouldn't understand." she said as she continued weeping

"woman...Bulma, Why has this weakling upset you so?" Bulma stares up from her tears, she cant believe that the ruthless Vegeta, cares. He never seemed to care before, her eyes sparkle.

"You said my name..." She can't help but smile at the small prince before her. Vegeta blushes a pinkish red shade never seen before on his face. She spoke finally "he...he uhh cheated on me..."

"what does cheating mean?" Bulma face-palmed at his adorably silly question.

While smiling a bit more she said "It means he was with another woman, kissing and hugging her and all the stuff him and i never do..."

"Correct me if i happen to not understand, but that sounds like a way a mate treats a mate, i don't know if its different on your planet,..but i don't think it is. I see Kakkarot with his mate all the time, that is the way those two act."

Tears formed in her eyes once more. Vegeta surprisingly had picked her up and was flying with her, she was so frightened he held her in his strong arms (bridal style) and then they landed on an island a few miles away from home. Bulma looked confused and even a slight bit angry "Vegeta what the hell? where are we? why did you do th-" she was cut off by him putting his face right in hers. she was feeling her cheeks grow bright red and her voice seemed to have been kidnapped for she couldn't even speak a word.

"Woman, you know that wasting tears on such a pathetic excuse for a man is a disgrace and you can do so much better.." he blushed for he had realized how close he really was to her. Bulma found her voice and let out a slight giggle.

"Vegeta, are you blushing?"

"hn..no its just warm here.." he said ashe tried to cover his rosy cheeks. "ahchem back to why we are here, i come here when i want to clear my head and i thought it could work for you too, now calmly tell me what happened.."

"Well i was walking into town to do the grocery shopping and i saw Yamcha at a cafe with another girl and so i ran home and now you dragged me to this beautiful island." She began to tear up but the one tear that escaped was wiped away by the soft touch of a muscular hand. "oh..my.." she was blushing now as well as he. He leaned in so softly and pressed his lips against hers and said...

"I will stop if you want me to.." and he started to back up and outt of nowhere Bulma pulls him back to her lips and he kisses her so gently and lifts her up a flies back to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vegeta, the hero?

bulma awoke in her bed, _how the hell did i get here.._she thought then touching her lips she whispered "was it all just a dream?"

she went to knock on Vegeta's door no one answered so she went into his room he wasnt there..

_i know i sensed that idiots Ki around here this morning...he is going to pay dearly for his betrayal to Bulma. found him._ Vegeta had spotted the tall rather handsome human male by the name of Yamcha. "HEY BAKA!" Vegeta yelled in his direction.

"Vegeta?" Yamcha said in a loud but confused voice "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you, baka!"

"Me, why do you need to talk to me? And stop calling me baka!" he said with a fierce tone in his voice.

"Hey, Yamcha! Who's your friend?" This human female with rather large breasts said as she walked up to an angered Saiyan and the pathetic human.

"Humph, i am not his 'friend' this excuse for a man will never be worthy enough to be considered a friend of mine." he says with pure disgust in his voice.

"Vegeta,what the hell?" Yamcha yells in Vegeta's face with a look of sadness on his face because the the girl was upset now.

"I thought that Bulma was your mate, not this human." Yamcha froze at Vegeta's words and the girl grew angry.

"MATE? What the hell Yamcha, what does this guy mean, you have a girlfriend?"

"Bulma and i broke up yesterday.." Yamcha begun but was interrupted by the woman

"YESTERDAY! We have been going on dates for 4 weeks now. You mean to tell me you had a girlfriend during all that time?"

"This woman is who you were spending time with instead of your mate? She is not even as bea-" Vegeta stopped himself before he admitted to being attracted to the human female. _that was close._

"Screw you Yamcha we are over!" the woman said as she walked away angrily. "Dont call me ever again!"

"Damnit Vegeta, now i only have 2 girls to mess around with."

"You have two more females you mate with, you disgust me, pathetic excuse for Bulma's mate.." Vegeta spit at the ground. He then picked yamcha up by his collar and threw him against a brick wall. "Stay away from Bulma, unless you want me to kill you that is." He chuckled and flew away. Yamcha was laying on the ground in pain.

Vegeta arrived back at the briefs in time for dinner no one was around so he went to the fridge and made a rather large sandwich ate it and then treadded up the very long staircase to his room. Bulma had just gotten out of the shower and was exiting the bathroom when CRASH. She had run into Vegeta and she fell to the ground and her towel flew off. "Ahhhhhh! Vegeta!" She had realized that her towel was missing so she quickly picked it up covered herself and ran to her stood there blushing the darkest shade of red anyone has ever seen. He then went into his room stripped and came out with a towel on covering his lower half. just as he exited his room a very angry blue haired beauty came down the hall and was too distracted to see the Prince in front of her. She ran right into him.

"ow, Vegeta?" she looked up at the prince and saw his body for the first time. His muscular physique was breath taking."

"Woman, why are you staring at me?" Vegeta said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

bulma thought to herself_ was it a dream the only way would be to ask him but how can i just ask him something like that, and while he is half naked..._she ran back to her room quickly, she closed the door and let out a sigh. Just then there was a knock on Her balcony doors..i wonder who that could be she said curiously as she tied on her robe.

A/N

Gee i wonder who could it be this late at night,

find out in chapter 3-It wasnt a dream!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ, but i do however enjoy it!

Chapter 3

It Wasn't A Dream

Bulma walked up to her glass doors of her balcony, she was about to open them, until she saw who was on the other side._ Yamcha, that bastard, why is he here?_ "Bulma, baby, open up, it's your lover, hehe." Yamcha slurred his words and could barely stand up. "I love you, lets get back together."

"Are you drunk?" She asked sounding angry as she slid open the door.

"No,i just had a few drinks with some friends. I'm fine." he said as he stmbled into her room. she looked at him and with disappointment in her eyes and then she smelled the stale smell of alcohol all over him. "Now about us, I love you, and i know you love me, so we should *hiccup* get back together. What do you think?" he graabbed her around her waist.

"Well, you see the thing is.." Before she could finish her door flew open and there stood a half naked Saiyan prince with a look of disgust upon his handsome face. Vegeta was absolutely livid he had his Ki flaring as he entered the room and before Bulma could blink Vegeta had grabbed Yamcha, knocking her down, by his shirt and threw him out the sliding doors and watched him hit the ground.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten what i had said to you, come near Bulma again, and i will not hessitate to _ really_ kill you, baka."

"Vegeta! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He walked over to her and helped her off the ground.

"Are you okay, i didn't mean to hurt you."

"I-I'm fine" she said with her cheeks turning a bright red. He scooped her up and layed her in her bed. Good night Bulma, he kissed her forehead and disapeared out the door.

_RIIIING_ "ITS 6 AM BULMA BRIEFS AND IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GET UP" her alarm clock spoke and she was up and dressed in 15 minutes. she headed down stairs.

"Vegeta, i have fixed the drones in the training room, try not to break them so bad this time." Dr. Briefs said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Hn..oh, thanks. No promises." He replied with a cocky smirk. Dr. Briefs looked confused Vegeta never thanked him. "Old man, i am going to gotrain, no interruptions, anyone who bothers me will regret it." _same old Vegeta he thought._

"Okay, i promise no one will bother you." he smiled and walked away, Vegeta went to train.

_I wish he would just be more forward if he likes m. he should tell me instead of acting like this and then kissing me when we are alone.._ "Ugh, he has some nerve" Bulma said as she puched her fist into the wall. "oww! that really hurt, i blame this on you, jerk."

Just then Dr. Briefs came around the corner, "what seems to be the problem dear?" he asked still smiling.

"oh, it's just problems with men, dad. They suck!"

"Well, if this is about that boy Yamcha then get rid of him."

"i did dad, no this is not about him this is about another stupid male."

"Oh what did Vegeta destroy now?" he looked a bit stressed.

"No its not that dad, you wouldnt understand." the smile he always has returned to his face.

"I'm sure you two will work it out." he said then he strolled away humming.

"I need to become stronger! Stronger than Kakkarot." As he said this a vision wandered into his head, it was a picture of a Beautiful blue haired goddess with sparkling blue eyes, his knees grew weak. HE was blasted by one of the robots. _damnit, that human female, how can she make me __**the prince of all Saiyans**__ feel weak? _he growled as hefired a Ki blast at the two drones in front of him. he turned the gravity up to 400 times earths normal gravity and resumed training. Vegetacould hardly move, but the drones were as fast as ever. One of the drones sent out a large blast and Vegeta deflected it with one of his own Ki blasts but as soon as the two blasts collided the room was laying beneath the rubble.

A/N

Oh no who can help poor Vegeta? find out in chapter 4-Never Leave. Thanks for reading. As always hope you enjoyed reading it as much as enjoyed writing it! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but, i do however enjoy it!

Chapter 4

Never Leave

"What the hell was that noise?" Bulma jumped up from her chair in her lab and ran outside. to see the remnants of the GT room. a worry crept into Bulma's head _Oh know Vegeta!_ "Vegeta! where are you? You better be alive!" she began to cry then she heard a grunt coming form the middle of the pile of rubble then she saw his arm peak through. _At least he's alive..._ "I'm coming Vegeta don't move!"

"I don't need your help, woman!" Vegeta then toppled over but Bulma caught him before he hit the ground. Dr. Briefs came out to see what was wrong. He helped Bulma get Vegeta to her father's first aid station. One of the doctors nursed bandaged him and hooked him up to a breathing apparatus to help him breathe easier. Bulma's father looked worried.

"I will stay with him dad, to make sure he doesn't die on us!" she said with her playful grin. And a thumbs up.

"Alright dear, if he wakes up just try not to fight with him, he might rip his stitches out, we wouldn't want that, would we?" he gave Bulma a serious look.

"I know dad. I will just sit here till he wakes up and explain everything to him." She smiled and headed for Vegeta's room. He was still asleep. 4 hours pass and he hasn't even moved. I think I will take a little nap. She yawned and rested her head on her arms and fell asleep.

_Ugh...My body, i can't move it, i can barely see, i sense someone is here, but who..._He turns his head carefully and slowly to see Bulma asleep in the chair with her head on the desk. _ What is she doing here? Last thing I can remember is being knocked out by the robots blast and then the pain...ughh. She looks so peaceful will let her sleep and ask her what happened in the morning_. He wanted to talk to her to be embraced by her, but he couldn't even move. Then he thought_ Why I feel the need for this woman in my life... She is not my mate. _He scoffed and then turned his head back to look at the ceiling, _Do I love her? _ With that said he closed his eyes.

Bulma awoke in a bed, it wasn't her bed. She blushed."Why am I in Vegeta's bed? where is he? "she questioned as she stood up.

(earlier that morning)

_I can move my body now; I must train and get stronger, so this won't happen again._ He stood up, and picked up Bulma and laid her in his bed. He smiled "Sleep well, Bulma." He kissed her on the forehead then left his room.

(present time)

"He must be training, that idiot when will he ever give up and take a break." She sighed and went to her lab and pulled up the communicator screen and accessed the screen in the GT room #2. "Vegeta What the hell do you think you are doing, you are hurt! Baka! You are going to reopen your wounds at the pace you are going." She glanced at the Gravity setting it was at 400 times earth normal gravity the same amount that nearly killed him last time. He eyes grew in horror "Vegeta, please stop training!" she began to cry. Just then she felt a arm on her shoulder.

"I will stop only because I hate it when you cry." He hugged her close.

She stopped crying and held on to him. "Vegeta lets go to that island."

Vegeta smiled and scooped her up and they flew to the island where he had first kissed her. "I am so glad to hear that you want to go back there." She smiled and he blushed at her absolute beauty.

"Yay, this place is so wonderful, and we are miles and miles away from everyone, including that jerk, Yamcha." She smiled and fell to the ground. Vegeta lied down next to her and pulled her closer to him. She kissed his cheek. _ I have to make her my mate!_ Vegeta pulled her on top of him and began to kiss her neck this made Bulma blush and let out a little moan.

"I wan to make you my mate." He said with a smile. Bulma blushed.

"Wait Vegeta, I want to be all yours but do we have to have sex _right _now?" Vegeta frowned. "Don't look at me like that, I want to but, you really don't want to rush things, you may not like me as much as you think."

"I love you, Bulma." He said then embraced and kissed her with so much passion. Bulma began to tear up. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Vegeta looked scared.

"I love you too!" she said and leaped into his arms. That night they just lied together under the stars. They would save the mating for another day.

"Bulma, you will be my mate, right?" he said with a soft low voice.

"Only if you promise to never leave me." She said with a smile.

"I could never leave you."He smiled kissed he forehead and scooped her up they began their journey home.

"Vegeta, stay with me in my bed tonight." She said with tired eyes. He smiled and climbed into her bed.

A/N

What awaits these two lovers, find out in Chapter 5-How Can i Tell Him. As Always; Thanks For reading hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own DBZ but i do however enjoy it

Chapter 5

How Can I Tell Him

"You are so beautiful." Those are the words Bulma woke up to. And the face made her even happier.

"Oh Vegeta, last night, you and I confessed our love for each other…" she said blushing. He began to blush as well.

"Yes, I told you I loved you and you said you loved me back." She was smiling at him. That was the last straw he couldn't wait any longer. _I will mate with her right now!_ Vegeta pulled her on top of him, he began with kissing her neck then he worked his way down to her shoulder. Bulma was blushing at his sudden burst of passion. She started kissing his neck. This made him moan and grab hold of her and he ripped her shirt off and she pulled his pants of and they made love. They both sealed their love and became mates. _ Thank Kami the walls are sound proof_ she giggled ad curled up next to her Saiyan prince.

"What a perfect moment." Bulma said holding on to Vegeta's waist. "I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too." He replied then kissed his mate on the cheek.

Bulma closed her eyes and fell asleep. She awoke to find herself alone in her bed. _Where did he go?_ She wrapped a robe around herself and headed down stairs.

Just then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and placed a kiss on her neck. "I love you, Vegeta."

"I love you too, mate." Hearing those words made her giggle and then blush.

"Vegeta lets not tell my parents about our mating until they get back from vacation, they are leaving today for 3 weeks." Vegeta's eyes grew big.

"We will be alone in this house for 3 weeks?"

"Yes, but I will have to keep up on my work, no slacking off." She pointed to the already large pile of paper on her desk. "Time to start." "Bye mom bye dad!"

"Oh Vegeta keep our Bulma out of trouble, okay. " Dr. Briefs said as he waved goodbye.

Bulma blushed. "He really likes to embarrass me."

_She is so cute…but she needs to get her work done before her and I can spend time together. _ He sighed. "I am going to go train; you should get started on that work of yours." She nodded and got to work.

"Vegeta? I am done with my work!" she had entered the GT room. She looked very excited to spend some time with the man she loved. He was excited too. She went to the kitchen and made some dinner for the two of them. (when I say some, I mean actually quite a lot. Saiyans and their appetites. You know what I mean, ha-ha.)

"Now we can spend time together." She winked seductively at him. He turned bright red and coughed

"Hn, yes of course, I am going to shower." He said trying to hide his excitement to spend time with his mate. _ Damn her, she is so difficult to say no to or even stay mad at, tonight has to be perfect._ Just as Vegeta was about to step into the shower he heard a boom and Bulma's scream he quickly threw on his boxers and ran downstairs. "Bulma! Bulma, where are you?" no response then he saw her necklace lying on the ground. _ Someone has taken her._ He grew angry and clutched the necklace. His Ki flared up and he flew out the hole that was blasted in the room.

"I fond her energy, Bulma I will save you." He said and then dove for the cave below him.

"So boss do you think that they will respond soon?" a man with long blond hair was speaking. Bulma lie in the corner, she looked beat up and she was covered in bruises.

"Once the _great_ Dr. Briefs sees his precious daughter has been kidnapped, he will be willing to pay any price." He chuckled. "I thought she would be prettier… it's a shame really."

"A shame huh? Well let me tell you what's a shame the fact that you will never get your money." He let out his sinister laughter and then his eyes grew angry "GIVE ME BACK MY MATE!" He powered up his Ki and hit the kidnapper right in the stomach, knocking him out. His lackey fled from the cave. He grabbed Bulma and tilted her head, up he held her tight and he shed a tear. _Those bastards I should kill them, how dare they hurt her. She is covered in bruises. I am so sorry Bulma…_

"nnn…" Bulma began to wake up. "Vegeta is that you?" She began to cry, she was in so much pain.

"I am so sorry Bulma! This should never have happened to you. I will never leave your side, I promise."

"Oww! It hurts so much" Bulma touched her black eye and winced in agony. Vegeta lifted her up, gently and he flew home as fast as he could. Being careful not to go too fast for Bulma. They arrived home and Vegeta wrapped up her seemingly broken arm and bandaged all the cuts on her body. She had a lot of cuts, her clothes were also shredded. _ I will kill those men for hurting her, she is in so much pain and I can't do a damn thing. _He pounded his fist on the table. He carried her upstairs and placed her carefully into her bed, kissed her and went down the stairs to see how he could fix the large hole in the wall.

He found most of the wall and he rebuilt it using cement he found in the lab. There was just a small hole left. _Well at least she is safe and sound._

"Vegeta!" Bulma awoke crying and next to her mate. He shot up.

"What happened? What's the matter? Are you okay?" he said with fear in his eyes.

"Oh thank Kami, you are alive, it was all a dream."

One week later

"I feel like I am going to be sick." She said as she ran to the bathroom. Chi-Chi had come over for tea. "Chi, come here and hold my hair." She threw up and Chi-Chi helped her to her bed. They both sat down.

"Bulma, I know that you have a new man, you have that sexy glow about you. The only one you get when you are in love! Who is the lucky guy?" She was acting too excited.

"Well, It's Vegeta. I love him, we are mates." Chi-Chi blushed.

"You mean... Oh Bulma good for you."

"Yeah but this entire week I've been sick so no sex…"

"Bulma, you don't think you are..." she paused "Pregnant…" A grim looked was on Bulma's face. "I have a test in my purse, here" she handed Bulma the test and she used it. Waited the3 minutes and looked down to see the one word she hoped not to. _Pregnant._

_How will I ever tell Vegeta…?_

A/N

Well that was a big surprise. There is more in store, I will have chapter 6 up by tomorrow afternoon. ! As always I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vegeta, Is going to be what?

"Chi…How am I going to tell Vegeta?"

"Beats me, Goku was excited when I had Gohan…Vegeta might be excited for a kid too, are you excited?"

"No, I am scared. I don't think I am ready for a baby…" she began to tear up.

"You will be a great mom!" She says as she rubs her friends back. "Bulma I have to go, but try and be happy about this, okay" She smiled and waved goodbye to her friend.

_I really hope I can do this…_"Ow!" She had walked into Vegeta.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking distracted.

"Yeah, but I have to tell you something, something really important." She tried not to cry.

"Bulma, what is it, what's the matter? He looked worried.

"Well, the thing is…" she said this while she rubbed her tummy. "I'm going to get fat…waah." Vegeta looked at her confused.

"What, fat? So who cares, you will still be my mate." He said as he was about to walk away. She grabbed his hand.

"Vegeta, I am pregnant…"

"what does _pregnant_ mean?" he was completely serious. Bulma fell over.

"It means I am going to have a child, your child." She said as she gathered herself.

"I am going to be a father?" He said with his voice full of disappointment. "I can't be a father, the kid would turn out to be a monster…"

"Vegeta, you would make a wonderful dad." Bulma tried to reassure him

"I have no time for a child, I have to train, and surpass Kakkarot! You don't understand…" He said trying to walk away again. Bulma pulled him onto the couch.

"For Kami's sake Vegeta, get over yourself." She walked away, but Vegeta pulled her on to his lap and kissed her with so much passion.

"I love you, if you want to have my child, then go ahead." This time she kissed him and they were now laying on top of each other. "Well, this is fun, but if I am going to be a father I have to train now, because once that child comes…I won't be able to train as much." He smiled at the thought of a son he could train to be an excellent fighter, like him. He left the room and headed for the GT room.

"I better get to work on decorating a nursery , but I don't want to know if its going to be a boy or girl, so I suppose green should be perfect." She sighed.

3 months later

"Hmm, what was that Vegeta?' she looked at her mate with anger in her eyes

"Nothing mate!" He looked terrified.

_I should kill him for telling me that I was getting bigger! That jerk!_ "Vegeta, do you still love me?" she began to cry. He wiped away her tears.

"Of course I do, I will never stop loving you." he kissed her on the cheek. "now I think it's time to get to bed." He lifted his mate and carried her to their room. Vegeta's old room was now the nursery. She smiled and she cuddled up to her prince.

"I love you Vegeta." He blushed she always made him do that, he couldn't figure out why.

_How do I tell her, that I am leaving to go train, I will wait till the kid is born, she would never forgive me if I left now ._he kissed her forehead.

_I am starting to show, I have to tell mom, soon._

The next day

"Mother, Father can you please come in here Vegeta and I have something we need to tell you."

"You guys have mated we know, did you not think we would have not noticed you two moved to the same room." _But he didn't see I turned Vegeta's into a nursery… oh dad. _Her father was smiling. "We are happy that Bulma is with you and not that Yamcha." Dr. Briefs gave Vegeta a wink. He just blushed at being praised.

"That's not it dad…" she said looking down

"OOH I know what this is all about!" This time Bulma's mother is the one who spoke. "Bulma, how many months are you? Vegeta, is so handsome and you are beautiful. Your kid is going to be perfect."

"Handsome…? What…uhh." Vegeta was blushing and looking down. Bulma grabbed his hand.

"So you are okay with this?" Both parents nodded and smiled. "That's great to hear, isn't it Vegeta!" he was still too flustered from the handsome comment. Bulma laughed and kissed his cheek. He got even redder. "oh you poor thing…" Bulma said sarcastically as she led him out of the room, and to their room. She hugged him. "Thank you Vegeta, I love you." he stopped blushing

"I love you too, Bulma." he kissed her and they went to bed.

A/N

Oh look Vegeta's going to be a daddy but he is planning to leave Bulma after he is born to go train, how is Bulma going to take that? Find out in Chapter 7- Trunks, I will call him Trunks. As always I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ ! also sorry this took so long I was sick with the flu, but now I am feeling much better, again I apologize for this chapter's lateness. Also you guys should check out my P/T story. i feel like i am writing better chapters now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do however enjoy it!

Chapter 7

Trunks, I will call him Trunks

6 months later

"Vegeta!"Bulma sounded panicked "Vegeta, it's time!"

"time for what?" A sleepy Vegeta rubbed his eyes. He began to sit up

"Vegeta! Ahhhh! OW!" She was in terrible pain "I have to go to the hospital! Go get my mother! NOW!" Vegeta sprang up from their bed and went to find Bulma's mother, she was in the kitchen, cooking up some breakfast.

"You. Woman, come now, I think the child is coming, Bulma is in pain."

"Oh my! Vegeta, bring her down here so we can take her to the hospital!" She said opening her eyes wide. Vegeta sped up the stairs and grabbed Bulma.

"Be gentle, Hun." Bulma , looked uneasy.

"Vegeta, you can fly there the fastest, I have called the doctor, he knows you are on your way. Hurry up and get there. Your father and I will meet you as soon as we can." Bulma nodded.

"Let's hurry Vegeta." Vegeta nodded and started to fly towards the hospital, holding on to Bulma tightly but gently. He could see how much pain he was in, he felt so helpless. _I hate not being able to help her._

"Bulma, were here." He landed softly in front of the door. A nurse came outside with a wheelchair. Vegeta didn't like how that contraption worked. But he knew she was fine. He followed the nurse and Bulma to a room.

"Are you the husband?" The nurse asked looking up at Vegeta, studying his magnificent physical physique.

"What's a husband?" He looked more confused than a lost child. The nurse just looked at him twitching. _He's joking right? What planet is this guy from? _ "I am Bulma's mate." He said proudly. "She is having my child."

"Yes he's my husband." Bulma had enough of the interview the nurse was giving Vegeta. "I want this to be over as soon as possible. "Uhhh…" Bulma had remembered something important about Saiyan babies. She pulled Vegeta to her level "This baby is going to have a tail, isn't he?" Vegeta looked at her and kind of twitched. "Gohan had one…" she was right when Gohan was born he had a tail. All the male Saiyans have a tail, including the half Saiyans too.

"I don't want my baby to have a tail, I don't need people judging him!" She sounded worried and angry. Just then Dr. Briefs and Bulma's mother arrived at the hospital.

"I have a doctor that won't say a word, of our little situation." Dr. Briefs had a friend in the hospital. His name was Dr. Chiro. He walked up and greeted his friend

"So, Briefs this is your _lovely _daughter?" Dr. Chiro spoke in a smooth tone. Vegeta glared at him.

"JUST GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME!" Bulma was absolutely pissed off. Not really all that _lovely, _to say the least.

"Vegeta, lets get her to a room." Dr Briefs smiled at his daughter "Alright, were trying Bulma, stay calm."

Vegeta nodded and pushed her wheel chair to the room. He looked terrified of his mate, but still had a loving stare. Bulma lay on the bed, with tears in her eyes. Vegeta was standing outside the room, hitting his head on the wall. Just then he felt a hand lay upon his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see that it was Bulma's mother in an attempt to comfort him. "She will be alright Vegeta, I promise you."

"humph, I wasn't worried, that damn woman is too stubborn to just die." He smirked and looked in the doorway to see Bulma pushing with all her might. He had remembered the video's she made him watch about how the baby is born. He also remembers he threw up and couldn't watch the whole thing, he blushed at this very thought. _She laughed at me that night, and I was so embarrassed. _

"I can see the babies head!" The doctor shouted excitedly, this was the point, in the video, where Vegeta almost fainted so he dare not look to see the real thing. Bulma was very understanding at his fear of the birthing process. She still wished he was there to hold her hand though. _I would love to be holding Vegeta's hand but I know he won't come near here._ She sighed and then gave a big push. A hand held on to hers, she turned and her jaw dropped Vegeta had taken hold of her hand and was looking at her. She blushed._ Did he hear what I was thinking?_ Vegeta had his eyes closed tight so he wouldn't be able to see the birth. Bulma kept pushing and squeezing Vegeta's hand. One last push and then.

"Bulma, I know you can do this!"he held on to her small hand and she squeezed his larger more muscular hand.

"Waaah" the baby breathed its first breath of the outside world and began to cry.

"I love you Vegeta!" Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Bulma was holding the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy. I removed his tail as requested by you." He said looking at Vegeta.

Bulma looked surprised and she cuddled the little baby. "Vegeta isn't he adorable?"

"Hn, yeah, I guess."

"He looks a lot like you, Hun." Bulma said with a smirk. Vegeta blushed at the thought of her subtly calling him adorable, but it was true the baby looked a lot like him, but he had beautiful lavender hair and the most piercing blue eyes.

"Hn, I don't see it." Vegeta was still blushing.

"Well, do you want to hold him?" Bulma asked already expecting him to say no.

"I would like to." he said gulping to hide his excitement. Bulma handed him to Vegeta and smiled. He had never see such a little thing before. _This is my son, he will be the greatest fighter ever._ He smiled at that thought and rubbed the little ones head.

"Bulma, I love you." Her eyes lit up at Vegeta's words.

She giggled "I love you too, Hun. Now can I have our baby back. He still needs a name."

"Lets call him something dignified." Vegeta said looking at the infant.

"Well.." Bulma was at a loss of what to name her child. "I got it." She seemed rather excited "Trunks! I will call him Trunks." She said holding the child in the air. The baby was laughing now. "See I think he likes his name, isn't that right Trunksy?" She gave him a kiss and handed him to her mother who was waiting patiently to hold the child.

Next month

"Vegeta, you promised to stay with me. You can't leave me!" Bulma was crying as Vegeta was heading towards a ship. "No Vegeta don't leave me here, all alone…" Vegeta kissed her passionately and whispered into her ear

"Bulma, I will always love you, and no matter what, I will be back once the androids arrive.

A/N

Well Vegeta is gone and he left Bulma all alone to take care of newborn baby trunks, What happens when Bulma runs into a friend from the past? Find out in Chapter 8- Will I be alone forever?

As always I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ !

**seriously guys i am so sorry this took so damn long to finish but i have had like no free time. it was supposed to be up earlier today but then i found out i had to make dinner i apologize dearly for this being so late! i feel so bad . please forgive me!i hope the chapter was worth it. My pan, i think i love you fans, that chapter will be up tomorrow night i have an interview for a job but that at 9 am i will be working on it all the rest of the day, again i am really sorry for my slacking on this.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do however enjoy it ^_^

Chapter 8

"WAAAHHH" Trunks was crying as loud as ever.

"It's okay Trunks, mommy is coming." Bulma came into thee nursery with a smile. She lifted the lavender haired infant up. He began to giggle! She gave him an Eskimo kiss. She cradled him as she walked down to the kitchen. "Mom can you watch Trunks while I go shopping for a few things.

"Of course dear, come here my handsome wittle grandson!" she said practically snatching Trunks from Bulma and smiling. Bulma walked out the door and started walking to the store that was only a few blocks away. _I wonder what Vegeta is doing… HE BETTER NOT CHEAT ON ME! _She looked angry but then recalled his words_ "Bulma I will always love you, and no matter what, I will be back." _ She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ow." She bumped into very muscular man and was knocked over. "Hey buddy, what the hell is your-"She stopped when she saw his face, he noticed hers too and he looked away. She was the first to speak. "Yamcha?" she said shakily.

"Oh I thought it was you Bulma, you look fatter than usual though. Hehe"

"WHAT? You jerk!" she began to raise her fist to him, he cringed away. She began to cry and lower her fist. She had gotten bigger but she was pregnant only 6 months ago._ Whatever I just had a kid, I'm allowed to put on a few pounds! The nerve of that jerk._

"Bulma, I'm sorry, I was just kidding you look really great, hehe." He smiled at her and helped her up.

"Well…" she began "I had a baby about 6 months ago…"

"NANI?(those who don't know Japanese it means What?, tehe I'm learning it so I'm trying to practice in my stories, I will translate it though )" Yamcha was completely shocked he couldn't believe what he heard_, she is married, wait she got a boyfriend..poor guy. "_So…"He said with a low tone and beads of sweat on his brow. "Who is the…errr…lucky guy?" he said while trying to hide how displeased he was.

"That's the thing, you would never, ever believe me." She said looking very serious.

"Just tell me, It's not that hard Bulma, I mean you are in love with this guy right so don't be son damn embarrassed and just tell me who the bastard is!" He was shouting now and Bulma was getting embarrassed.

"It's…Vegeta! You jerk now quiet down…people are staring at us."

Off in the crowd

"Are they having some sort of fight?"…"Beats me"… "Yeah that poor woman, look how embarrassed she is.."

Back to the two..

Yamcha was frozen. "B,are you serious, you had a child with that bastard?" He looked angry now "Are you in love with him?" He had a low tone "Where is he?" he looked at Bulma with serious yet timid eyes.

She glared at him "I don't know, he just left and went into space…" she began to cry.

"B, you are making a scene…"

"I don't care, I miss him so much and when I look at Trunks I see him and I just wish he was here." Tears streamed down her delicate face. Yamcha hugged her. _Nani? Why is he doing this, my body feels warm…no, I love only VEGETA!_ She pushed him away. "I only love vegeta now." She was smiling so innocently.

"Well, I will prove to you that I am way better than that bastard, you wait and see Bulma, and I will make you mine!" He said as he waved goodbye to her. _Baka(idiot), who does he think he is. I will only love you Vegeta. _She said holding her heart.

The Next Day

"Hey, Bulma!" Yamcha was outside the front door of capsule corporation. He was holding a box of some sort. Bulma had Trunks in her hands as she walked outside. "Bulma, is this _his_ son?" He shuddered. The baby looked and him and smiled. _Oi,_ _nante kawaii ko daro.(he's basically saying how cute Trunks is.) _He blushed and looked away. _How can that cute thing be Vegeta's kid, this doesn't make sense…_

"Something wrong Yamcha?" Bulma smiled at him. She knew exactly why he was blushing. _He is jealous of the adorable baby vegeta and I made, tehe_. "Trunk's is a little cutie, isn't he?" She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Yeah, he is awfully cute." He tickled Trunks' stomach and Trunks let out a giggle and reached for Yamcha, as to be saying "hold me" Bulma handed Trunks to Yamcha.

"Haha looks like the little guy likes me, isn't that right little guy?" He said hugging Trunks. "I have an idea, how bout we go to the park!"

"Well, I guess its okay, have fun." She began to walk inside.

"I meant all three of us, baka…"

"Oh! Well I suppose I can go too." She smiled. _I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?_ she sighed and continues to walk with the two.

Meanwhile…somewhere off in space.

"Bulma, I am sorry, I want to get stronger so I can protect you and Trunks. I love you both so much." Vegeta sighed and leaned his head back onto the head rest and closed his eyes.

"Vegeta! I am so glad you are home! I missed you so much!" She kissed him and he fell over.

Vegeta opened his eyes. "Heh, it will be like that, I am sure of it. That baka onna(Stupid woman).

A/N

Well sorry its been so long I've been working and blah blah but I am working to get these done whenever I have free time, my apologies fer the long wait, forgive me please! . And as always I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do however enjoy it ^_^

_Chapter 9_

"Ohayou!" Yamcha came around the corner with a huge grin.

"Oh..hayou…"Bulma was trying to forget the incident that happened yesterday night.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**This is nice, the breeze feels nice on my tired skin." She breathed a sigh of relief. Yamcha stared at her and picked Trunks up off her lap and snuggled him. Bulma closed her eyes and leaned her head back. **_

"_**come on Trunks, let's have mommy get some rest." He smiled and carried Trunks over to the sand box. Where they dug holes together. As it was getting dark Bulma opened her eyes, worried at first but when she say Yamcha walking up to her with Trunks asleep in her arms she smiled and waved at the two.**_

"_**Did he fall asleep? Kawaii!(how cute)!" she was about to take him out of Yamcha's hands. He blushed, looking at her with shy eyes.**_

"_**If its okay with you Bulma, I want to carry him back to your place." She looked surprised.**_

"_**Well I guess its okay, here!" She looked like she felt awkward. **__(Bulma's thoughts)What would Vegeta say? __** "So…Yamcha, why are you doing all this?" she looked at him with the utmost kind but considerate stare. **_

"_**What do you mean B?"**_

"_**Being so nice to me… I am not in love with you anymore!" She began to shout, Trunks stirred a little in his sleep. "Crap, I don't want to wake him." She reached her hands out and Yamcha begrudgingly handed her the child. But he hugged her close and kissed her forehead. She immediately turned bright red and pushed him off "BAKA!" She then slapped him and ran back to her home cradling Trunks. Tears filled her eyes, she lay trunks in his crib and kissed him goodnight. She went to her room and crawled into bed. **__I wish you were still here Vegeta, I need you, now more than ever, I love you. __**She shed a tear and passed out. **_

_**End flashback….**_

"I came to see my new best friend, Trunks."He was poking Trunks in the tummy and making faces at him

"I have to talk to you for a minute…in private" She had a very serious look upon her face, She led him to the green house while Dr. Briefs was holding the baby and Mrs. Briefs was cooking breakfast.

"Baka! Why do you think it is okay to come here!" she looked angry now.

"Because, I love you, and I will prove to be better for you then that Vegeta…" He gave her a loving gaze.

"Nani? Baka…I only love Vegeta!" she said with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "He promised me he would come back, I believe he really will!" She was crying now. Yamcha embraced her.

"I love you Bulma, I always have. Those other girls were just a phase, I only want you B!" He began to lean in…Bulma slapped him.

"BAKA!" she was crying and shouting. "Don't you get that I don't love you anymore!" She averted his gaze. "You should go…"

"If that's what you want, I will leave but I will keep trying, I wont lose to him!" He said while standing up.

He reached his hand toward Bulma to give her a hand. She slapped it away and opened the door and went to the kitchen. Yamcha left out the door. _I will comeback, I wont give up! I will prove it is me you should be with!_

"Where did Yamcha run off to in such a hurry, dear?" Bulma's father looked concerned. _Probably into the arms of another woman, like always…_Bulma thought.

"Who cares where he went! I'm happy hes gone now." She seemed annoyed so her father didn't dare ask another question. "what is on the menu for breakfast?"

Bulma smiled meekly and strapped Trunks into his highchair.

Later that day…

"I'm going to get more groceries mom, bye!" Bulma ran out the door and began walking to the supermarket. Tears began to form in her round blue eyes. She was thinking about Vegeta…_Come home I need you here! Vegeta please! _"I love you…" she said in a low tone.

"Ms. Briefs, how are you today?" Bulma turned to see a short man with tall hair and a curly mustache waving at her.

"Dr. Chiro? Its been a while since I had last seen you? How are you?" she said giving him a hug

"I'm good, just fine. So how is Trunks? Is he well?" He had the biggest grin stretched across his face.

"He is perfect in every way, I really owe you everything for him being so perfect!"

"Haha, oh you are so in mother mode." He laughed "How's that unruly husband of yours?"

Bulma was shocked and grabbed her heart. "He…uh..he is good also." She smiled weakly and then fell over.

"Bulma! Bulma!" Her vision faded while Dr. Chiro was calling her name.

"VEGETA!"Bulma sat up abruptly and was panting and crying. "Why did you leave me? BAKA!" she lost all her energy and passed out on the hospital bed while breathing heavily.

"She has a terrible fever, is she getting enough rest?" Dr Chiro seemed extremely worried. "Bulma's health is in danger she was so frail during the birth it took a lot out of her."

Bulma's mother and father looked at each other with horror and worry on their faces.

"Where is she?" Yamcha came bursting through the ER doors. He ran to the door marked with 'Briefs' name."BULMA! What happened?" He looked at her fragile body lying in the bed. "Oh, B, what happened to you?" He looked like he was going to burst out in tears. He leaned over her bed and was bout to kiss her forehead when he heard her whisper

"Vegeta…"

"Why would she call out for him?" Yamcha jumped back. "I'm here, he's not!"

"Who's not here?" A dark voice came from the entrance to her room. He looked up to see Vegeta glaring at him. "Why are you here?" He said angrily Yamcha was frozen in fear "Bulma is my mate, I will be the only one to protect her, understand?" He was getting angry but trying to keep his voice low so Bulma could sleep.

"Ow!" Vegeta threw Yamcha out the door and slammed it shut. This made Bulma stir a little bit.

"nnngh" Bulma groaned in pain. "Vegeta, please…" Vegeta was captivated by the beauty if his lover he moved her body a little bit and cuddled her close. He missed the feel of her delicate skin

"Bulma, I love you." He whispered into her ear then he kissed her cheek and just lay there in silence. The only sounds were coming from the heart monitor that was hooked up to bulma's chest. Her breathing got more unsteady and she looked to be in pain. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Vegeta?" Bulma awoke next morning being restrained, she tried to sit up and called the name of her lover.

Vegeta was holding on to her tight. Muttering in his sleep "I love you Bulma…hnn" Bulma blushed and then let out a small giggle.

"Hes actually here? I thought I was dreaming! SUGOI! Ureshii!" she kissed him passionately on the lips, this made Vegeta jump but he kissed her back. Then he got up and locked the door. "Why are you back, did you become a super saiyan?"

"No, but I heard you call out my name and I came running. We have a telepathic connection you know?"

"Ne? Really? Sugoi! So anytime I miss you, I can always talk to you!" this would've been great to know before you left. She began to blush "I really missed you, baka.."

"I want to make love to my mate, right now, I love you so much I can barely contain my self. I will have your body to myself tonight then I will leave in the morning to continue my training.."

"You just got here! Please Vegeta don't leave me alone again, I don't think I can bare it, my body needs you…"(oh my, oh my its getting steamy O.o not sure what I was thinking here but lets see where it goes…)Bulma untied her hospital gown to reveal her perfect body. Vegeta immediately hugged her close and lifted her gown back on to her.

"Come on…" he led her to the bed where he tossed her playfully onto the bed and was on top of her and he began to kiss her neck then his kisses got lower, he kissed all of her sensitive spots.

"Vegeta, I am at my limit! Onegai!"she was red and overflowing with pleasure. Vegeta kissed her sweet lips and entered her (oh boy, this is new for me…awkward scene to write) He made love to her for the first time since Trunks was born. They were both at their limit as soon as they climaxed together. Bulma fell asleep holding on Vegeta, he hugged her tightly. "I love you, baka onna."

"Bulma! Vegeta! Wake up you sleepyheads, hahah." Dr briefs was looking at the 2 cuddling close.

They both grew bright red... "Dad!" Bulma whined in embarrassment Vegeta sunk himself under the covers and groaned

"I will be leaving later today, I still need to train." Vegeta jumped out of bed in his boxers and headed towards the bathroom to change his clothing.

"No, I just got you back!" You cant leave me!" Bulma was hysterical and tears were pouring out of her eyes. "I NEED you to stay!" Those words made Vegeta blush

"I am sorry, but I must get stronger to protect you and Trunks…Forgive me." He walked into the bathroom. He came out several minutes later. He walked up to Bulma and kissed her forehead. "I love you…" He strolled out of the hospital and flew to where he had parked the spaceship. "Goodbye" he had initiated lift off.

A/N

Well sorry for the wait my dears but here it is chapter 9! :3 sorry for the long wait life has hit me pretty hard lately but here you go. What will happen next time? Find out in Chapter 10 When the androids arrive! Alright till next time friends, I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yes I know this scene is from the actual series but I am completely just using my memory so if I made a mistake sorry.

Chapter 10

The Androids are here.

Everyone is gathered at the agreed upon meeting place. At the correct time. All but one and then there are two extras that tagged along. Goku looked upon this sight with worry.

"Where is Vegeta?" Goku finally shouted.

"He'll be here, don't worry." Bulma gave him a thumbs up.

"Uh Bulma, not that I don't love having you here, but I have to ask why are you here and who is that adorable baby you are holding." This time Krillin spoke "So you and Yamcha finally settled down huh?"

"He is not my kid."Yamcha scoffed. "But wait till you hear who the papa is." He chuckled. Bulma shot him an angered glare. He cowered for a few seconds. Goku walked up to Bulma.

"You are Vegeta's Son, yes you are, aren't you little Trunks?" He said in a playful tone.

"Hey, who told you Goku, I wanted it to be a surprise." Bulma pouted.

"No one told me."Goku stammered. "I mean with those eyes he looks kind of like Vegeta…" Goku was still stuttering. Trying to hide the fact he knew exactly who that baby was. He smiled and Bulma just pushed it off.

"Well, yes this is Vegeta and my son. Trunks, wave hello." She lifted the infant's hand and swung it gently smiling.

"You…Vegeta…. You and Vegeta had a kid?" Krillin was very shocked.

"Yeah, yeah enough of this. What time is it? He's late…" Piccolo finally spoke up.

"9:30." Bulma said smiling

"Bulma you better get going the androids will be here in a half hour, you need to get to somewhere safe."

"I will leave once I get a look at these androids I promise." she then sat down with Trunks in her lap.

Gohan crawled over to Them and began making funny faces to make the baby laugh

Trunks laughed nonstop.

"Krillin, you should try." Gohan said giggling.

"Okay, I will." He said squatting down, but before her even made a face trunks started laughing. " I know I'm hilarious." Krillin said with an annoyed expression everyone else joined in on laughing except Piccolo and Tien who were staring out at the city below them.

"Quiet down!" Piccolo spoke harshly. "Someone's Coming!"

"Do you think it's the androids?" asked Gohan who was trembling

"I can't be sure just yet." Krillin tried to calm Gohan.

Just then Yajirobe's plane came into view.

"Yajirobe! You came to fight with us!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"No way! I am here to drop of these Senzu beans from Korin."

"Well tell Korin thank you from all of us" Goku chirped. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and fight with us?" Goku asked once more

"Hey if you all want to stay here and die that's your business but me I am getting out of here while I still can!" with that he started his plane and flew away. Until BOOM! Yajirobe's ship was stuck by a very powerful energy blast.

"Look up there it's the androids I see them!" Piccolo exclaimed

"They're headed for the city!"

"Where did they go?" asked a panicked Yamcha.

"I cant be sure…" Said a terrified Krillin "Uh, Goku did you see them?"

"I'm not sure one moment they were in the sky and then the next they were gone." "I cant even sense their power levels!"

"Well they are Androids, maybe they don't have power levels like humans do." Gohan said looking at his father.

"Oh no!" They all chimed.

'Well if we cant find them using their power level we will do the old fashioned way, using our eyes." Piccolo sounded nervous.

"Alright then lets go, Bulma take care of these." He tossed her the senzu beans. "Alright when you find the androids wait for the rest to join you, don't fight alone. Gohan go check up on Yajirobe and make sure he is okay." They all flew away. Leaving Bulma and baby Trunks behind.

"I hope that Vegeta gets here soon." She slumped down next to a rock and sighed.

She leaned her head back and then she heard a huge BANG! And then she saw smoke

"Oh no! I hope they are all okay…" she began to tear up.

Gohan was flying straight towards The cliff now carrying Yajirobe, who seemed to be okay.

"Gohan, Yajirobe!" Bulma grabbed their attention And Gohan plopped Yajirobe next to her just as he was about to fly off Krillin came holding on to the injured Yamcha

"Did the androids do that to you?" She asked looking very scared now.

"Krillin what happened?" Gohan asked this time. "Where is dad?"

"Gohan, we should stay up here I saw what those androids can do, I don't know if Goku can even stop them." Krillin said lowering Yamcha safely to the ground.

A/N

I realize its short but I know there are those out there that have been waiting a very long time for a chapter. I apologize for its lateness! .(-_-). *bows down* forgive me friends! Well I will try harder to get the new chapters up quicker. Also if you happen to be fans of SUPER JUNIOR like me. Check out my suju fic I wrote warning its HOT! Hahah anyways… I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (^_^)/ Bye bye!


End file.
